


BAHAHAHAHAHSHHSHXHFHD seggs funny

by Korn_Doog



Category: Koi pond - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, f about yo bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korn_Doog/pseuds/Korn_Doog
Summary: I like you, I don’t give a f ’bout your boyfriendCome on, let’s link, can’t do what I do, I can beat it up with no handsTreat you like you monarchy, we can slide out, touch bandsCome on, let’s link, can’t do what I do, I can beat it up with no handsCome on with Korn, come on with KornCome on, let’s link, come on, let’s link
Relationships: I like you - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	BAHAHAHAHAHSHHSHXHFHD seggs funny

I like you, I don’t give a f ’bout your boyfriend  
Come on, let’s link, can’t do what I do, I can beat it up with no hands  
Treat you like you monarchy, we can slide out, touch bands  
Come on, let’s link, can’t do what I do, I can beat it up with no hands  
Come on with Korn, come on with Korn  
Come on, let’s link, come on, let’s link  
Prada baby, she a flocker  
Don't let any nigga hit, so they call her a bopper (bopper)  
Can't no bitch top her  
She got a squabble like a nigga, yeah, she get it from hеr father  
Sex in the City girl  
Nails donе, lemon braids, that's a pretty girl, ah  
She don't be in any world  
Wrong shoe, wrong fit, no Cinderella, girl  
Car basic (basic)  
Bro big mad it's not him that she chasin'  
Two weeks, he couldn't find no replacement  
He done lost a good bitch, downgraded to a basic  
Lane switch (lane switch)  
Bitch is lucky, call her sour folk 'cause she change  
'Cause she don't care  
Sold her nigga, won't offer it up, notched up  
Turned off her pipe and then she bossed up  
On any bitch head who got an issue  
Mace a bitch up, tear your drawers, she might spit too  
Messy, take your nigga if she want to  
Give him pussy, got him stuck, he said I love you on the first day  
You bitches couldn't see her on her worst day  
Fly bitch like first day of school on her birthday  
Ooh, she nasty, F-R-E-A-K  
My dick, my SIG  
Make a nigga bust in a M-I-N  
Oh, that's what I like, baby, ah  
That's what I like  
I like you, I don’t give a f ’bout your boyfriend  
Come on, let’s link, can’t do what I do, I can beat it up with no hands  
Treat you like you monarchy, we can slide out, touch bands  
Come on, let’s link, can’t do what I do, I can beat it up with no hands  
Come on with Korn, come on with Korn  
Come on, let’s link, come on, let’s link


End file.
